vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Emily Pierce
Emiliya Mikaelson (née Petrova) is a recurring character on The Vampire Diaries and former main character on The Originals. She is Katherine Pierce's sister and Isabella Gilbert is her doppelganger. She has history with the Salvatores and the Mikaelson family. She is eventually killed by Elena Gilbert, before getting ressurected as Davina Claire, one of her descendents. History Emily was very close to Katherine. And the love of her life had always been Kol Mikaelson. But when she hasn’t seen him in centuries, she lets herself fall for Damon Salvatore. But her sister Katherine got jealous of his affections towards her, when, even though she loved Stefan, she had to compel him to love her. Whereas Emily hadn’t used any compulsion on Damon. So she compelled him to forget about Emily and then proceeded to seduce him. This made Emily angry and she took off. Katherine, hating being alone, planned to turn Damon and Stefan so they could be with her forever. It took Emily a few years before the series began before she forgave her sister and they were together again. And since Damon spent over a hundred years pining over Katherine, Emily didn’t want anything serious with him. He’s the first person she loved in a long time, but he has too many girls in his life to put herself in that position. But it’s okay, because there is someone she loves more also. And she had decided to wait for him, since no matter how hard she tries she just can’t forget him. Personality Emily is loyal, strong-willed, responsible, analytical, curious, calculating, insecure, charming, wise, protective, manipulative, stubborn, vengeful, witty, intelligent, naive, naturally kind-hearted and overly trusting and has to force herself not to be to protect herself. She struggles emotionally since she can’t turn her humanity off as a vampire, only push it down Appearance Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season One Comes in at the last episode to flirt with Damon as Bella, which confuses him. Then he kisses Katherine, as Elena. Which “Bella” witnesses. Then Emily and Katherine enter the house, where Katherine cuts off John’s fingers. Season Two Has a fling with Damon for a few episodes, both realizing that they are in love with other people, though they care for each other. This fling helps Damon realize he wants Bella, not Katherine or Elena.' ' Season Three Emily realizes Kol is awake but she can’t see him since Klaus will kill her. Kol, thinking Klaus killed her long ago, compels Bella into forgetting Damon and thinking she’s in love with Kol. Stefan and Emily hook up for the first time when Stefan turned his emotions off. This causes Elena to get jealous. In the episode before the finale Kol and Emily are reunited again and he’s relieved to see that she’s alive. Season Four Emily and Kol finally reunite and get back together. He starts to see a new side of her now that she’s a vampire and doesn’t know how to feel about it. She explains that it is impossible for her to completely turn off her emotions, just push them down. She had to become someone she doesn’t like to protect herself and escape Klaus time and time again. He tells her she doesn’t need to be the human he fell in love with over 500 years ago, but he wants her to be proud of the person she is and he promises to help her find that person. Kol is staked in episode 12, causing Emily to fall into despair. She becomes a force to be reckoned with this season. Her and Stefan have a fling, as she’s grieving and he’s handling the loss of Elena. Though she’s happy when she’s able to see his ghost again. Elena stakes her in the season finale, angering Katherine into attacking her. Elena forces her to take the cure. Throughout The Originals The Originals Season One Though through this whole season Davina is actually Emily, this isn’t revealed until season 2. The Originals Season Two Emily gets her memories back early this season and worries that Kol is actually in love with Davina as she was only in possession of her memories. She avoids telling him the truth. In episode 13 she finally tells him the truth and to her surprise he’s relieved. He was worried that he felt for Davina because she reminded him so much of her. He tells her he loves her, always and forever, and she should have trusted that. In the next episode she has to live through his death again, but this time, as she’s a witch, promises to do whatever it takes to bring him back.' ' The Originals Season Three ' ' The Originals Season Four The Originals Season Five Powers and Abilities As a Human As a vampire As Davina Claire Relationships Katherine Pierce Katherine was her half-sister and as a result has a long history with her. They were both doppelgangers and targeted by Klaus as a result. They killed themselves to avoid his ritual and have been in hiding and on the run ever since. They are best friends and had little trust for anyone but each other for a long time. Despite this, Katherine can be very selfish and jealous and caused a rift between her and her sister when she compelled Damon Salvatore to forget about Emily. She was jealous of Damon's affections towards her despite not having compelled him. She lost her sister for a few centuries which caused much pain for the both of them. Emily forgave her sister before the series began, however, and were a seemingly unstoppable team. Emily loves her sister dearly and considers her the most important relationship in her life. Katherine is very protective of her and was angered, hurt, and lost by her sister's death. She was never the same after she lost her. Kol Mikaelson Emily and Kol met when she was human and Klaus was targeting her and her sister for his ritual. Kol was the first to find her, intending to hand her over to Klaus, but was intrigued by her and decided to keep it to himself for a while. They fell in love, but this was before Klaus found them and before Emily knew what Kol was. Kol fought to protect Emily from Klaus when he came, resulting in himself getting daggered. When he woke up in Mystic falls hundreds of years later, he assumed Klaus must have killed her as he was now a hybrid. And since Emily feared Klaus as he did want her dead, she couldn't come out of hiding and reveal herself to him. Kol, missing her deeply as the wounds for him are still fresh, decides to compell her doppelganger Bella to forget her boyfriend Damon and to be in love with him. They eventually find there way back to each other and fall in love all over again, before Kol is killed, seemingly ending there long waiting of finding each other again. Bella becomes severely depressed by this and revenge driven. After Elena kills her, however, she is ressurected into one of her descendents, Davina Claire, who was murdered. Kol was also resurrected by his mother and they were able to find each other again. They are currently married and have finally found happiness. Damon Salvatore Damon was Emily's first love after Kol. He knew what she was and simply didn't care. But Katherine got jealous by this since she had to compell Stefan. So she compelled Damon and stole him from her. They find each other years later and were finally able to find closure with each other. They had a sort of fling before deciding there were other people that they wanted more, but found they cared for each other and had a sort of friendship afterwards. Marcel Gerard When Emily only had Davina's memories, she was taken in by Marcel and he became a father figure to her. When she got her memories back she found she still cared for him and he said he didn't care who she was then. She has been Emily since they met which meant he never actually knew Davina Claire. They've had a complicated relationship throughout the series, but they consider each other family. Klaus Mikaelson Step-mother Her step-mother always ridiculed and and abused her and she never knew why. She later found out she wasn't her biological mother and her father had actually had an affair with a servant, which resulted in her birth. Her 'mother' always hated her for her reminding her of her fathers indescretions and because she wasn't her daughter. Emily was angered when she found out and threatened to out them, which resulted in them sending her to England. Other Relationships * Emily and Josh (Best friends/allies) * Emily and Bella (Former enemies/rivals/frenemies) * Emily and Stefan (Ex-lovers/former enemies/friends) * Emily and Elena (Former enemies/rivals/frenemies) * Emily and Rebekah (In-laws/frenemies/former enemies) * Emily and Camille (Friends/allies) * Emily and Hayley (Friends/allies) * Emily and Aiden (Friends/allies) * Emily and Vincent (Friends/allies) * Emily and Elijah (In-laws/former enemies) * Emily and Emily Bennet (Former friends/allies) * Emily and French Quarter Coven (Enemies) * Emily and Monique (Enemies) * Emily and Tim (Former friends/crushes) * Emily and Tyler (Ex-lovers/Enemies) * Emily and Mikael (Former allies/enemies/in-laws) * Emily and Hope (Family/Aunt and niece/friends/allies) Trivia * She speaks Bulgarian (her first language), English, and French.